The present invention relates to a collapsible chair and more particularly to a chair which includes a plurality of pivotably joined legs and a flexible seat formed of fabric or the like and supported by the legs.
Collapsible chairs are intended to provide a strong, stable chair when unfolded but form a compact assembly when collapsed to thereby permit convenient transport and storage. It is further advantageous that the chair be relatively lightweight and have a sturdy relatively simplified construction.